Renesmee Finds Out
by ElizabethCullen09
Summary: One day at the beach gone wrong. When Renesme find out what her family really thought of her when she was discovered, she confronts them and runs off. She runs into a non-vegetarian vampire. Can her family save her before it's too late? Maybe One-Shot


**BPOV **

I was sitting on the couch in the cottage reading Wuthering Heights, again, and I heard Edward's car come up. He took Renesmee to go to the beach and just hang out there for the day.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed and I heard Edward close the door.

"Nessie, sweetie-" Edward tried to comfort but I heard her slap his arm away. What the hell? I jumped up and li8terally threw my book at the wall and ran to the door.

I saw a crying Renesmee and guilty looking Edward. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly looked between the two of them.

"Nessie found out" Edward said, his voice cracking. My eyes grew wide.

"Found out what?" I asked.

"that you never wanted me" she admitted with a glare.

"Renesmee what the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett asked. I saw him come up with Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. We were in the front yard of our cottage and Renesmee was crying and us her family, were trying to comfort her.

"Isn't it true? I can say one thing about everyone here about how they felt about me when I first got noticed" she hissed angrily.

"Renesmee" I scolded.

"Bella don't" she told me sternly. I was taken aback and stared at her. What? I could feel my eyes getting blurry with the tears I could no longer shed. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as he held me against him. Renesmee looked at us with disgust.

"Alice, you were out of the house. I gave you headaches. I probably guess how you felt about me. Uncle Jazz, you helped hold mom down so Carlisle could kill me? Abort me? I don't get how someone could possibly do that. Aunt Rose, you stuck by mom's side and said I should live. Thank you, I have nothing much gratefulness toward you. Uncle Buff, or Emmett, you held mom down. You made that move, then Jasper helped you. I don't know how I could trust you all. Esme, i…I…I don't what you did, but I have a feeling it just has to do something with mom. Just her. Carlisle…I…you wanted to abort me! That means kill me! What were you thinking? Did you just think this was a teenage pregnancy that meant nothing to that teenager and just to get rid of that baby? No! IT was your granddaughter! Your family. You don't kill family. Dad! I'm your daughter. I was a helpless being, I didn't have control. It was my instcint! I didn't know what I was doing! I couldn't help that I was strong, or growing, or hurting mom. Did you not think I could hear everything you said? That everyone said? I heard you tell Carlisle to kill me! Your own flesh and blood! You say you don't want to kill anyone. You don't want to be a monster. Well, you would forever be one if you guys actually followed along to kill me. Mom, you wanted to keep me. I was your baby. You're my mom. You wanted to keep me. You loved me! I don't know why you didn't leave him" she said and pointed to Edward, "when he wanted to kill me. I am your daughter! Not some person who you decided to take in! I am a living person!" she cried. She was crying hardcore and I couldn't help but take her into my arms and she cried into me. I glared at my family around me.

"I can't believe you! I forgave you! Did you think it was a nice experience being put down so my baby could be taken from me?" I said through my teeth as I held my daughter who was shaking with sobs.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to her instead of just standing looking guilty and staring at the bricks?" I asked harshly.

"Oh baby" Rose said and took my baby from me. I watched as my daughter held the only family member she trusted from now on. It broke me.

"Nessie" Emmett said as he stared. He was becoming soft right now. Nessie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the pad of her thumb.

"Mom, I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head. I promise I'll be back" she said and started walking towards the trees when Rose grabbed her softly by the arm.

"Sweetie, can I join you?" she asked. Nessie smiled and touched her palm to Rose's cheek and let it fall.

"I need to be alone" she said. Rose nodded.

"I understand"

I waited until I saw her small form go into the trees and i could still smell her. Good.

"Is anyone going to go after her? No?" I asked when they all just stared at her longingly.

"She said she wanted to be alone" Alice murmured

"No Alice. You all stood there and said nothing. She poured her little heart out to you guys and for you to say nothing. I think she deserves some going after" I said my voice harsh. Rose glared at them and put an arm around my shoulder. She was with me.

"I'll go" Jasper said and I looked to Edward who was staring at the ground.

"Edward. Go to your daughter" I said through my teeth. He looked to me with tear filled eyes and ran after Jasper.

I felt the tears rising in my eyes and Rose rubbed my shoulders.

"Bella it'll be fine. The boys are after her, she won't be alone entirely. It'll be better" she smiled at me. I sat on the step in front of our front door and put my elbows on my knees staring at the bricks. Esme and Carlisle joined me on our porch. Esme put her arm around me in a motherly gesture and I smiled.

Hopefully it would be better.

I watched Emmett now go after my daughter. My daughter still had the men tied around her capable fingers.

**Nessie POV **

I kicked the dirt as I wandered through the trees. _Oh screw this_ I thought and ran through the trees. Jumping and gliding through the air and jumping and bounding on the trees. I smiled for the first time today.

It was pleasant afternoon. Dad and I sat at First Beach on the sand. The treaty was lifted, since Jake imprinted on me, and we stared at the waves. I asked how eh felt when I was born and he hesitated. I asked him again and he said he felt happy once he got to know me and when he first met me. He loved me. I asked how him he was during my birth, the only thing I don't remember, and he hesitated. I made him tell me the whole story and he told me. I skipped rocks as he re-countered the whole scenes. When Grandpa was going to abort me, when Uncle Buff put Mom on the metal operating table. Mom crying her eyes out, begging, no screaming and begging at them to not hurt her or me. She loved me. I smiled when I heard Mom and Aunt Rose defending me. Uncle Jasper helping put Mom on the operating table, and going for a hunt when he got frequently thirsty. Aunt Alice getting headaches because of me. Grandma worried for only my mother, not me either. Aunt Rose defending Mom saying we should not keep me and I was a miracle they all needed, and how she helped my mother. I would be forever grateful. Dad…how he wanted to kill me when he first discovered Mom was pregnant with me. How he so desperately tried to convince mom, but she said no. She loved me too much. She was willing to give her life for me.

A strange scent burned my nose. It was sweet and close. It smelled of moss and sugar. My Uncle Buff.

"I know you're there Emmett" I whispered as I jumped off a branch on a tree. I looked at my grey battered Converse. I stuffed my hands into my bright green Aeropastle jacket and turned on my iPod from my pocket. I knew they would want to talk. I don't want to hear their pathetic excuses.

"I saw a flash of curly brown locks and I ran faster pulling my hood up over my bronze curls and ran as fast as I could. I ran up the trees and glided through the air. I landed with a big thud on the rock and I turned my head to see my Uncle Jasper's determinded face. I ran towards the clearing and I was hit from the side by Grandpa Carlisle.

I got up and brushed myself off, the dirt and grass sticking to my jacket. The grass stains camouflaged in the green of my jacket. I saw Carlisle grin and take me by the waist and tickle me. I squealed from the ticklish feeling and pinched his arm making him drop me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stay right where you are" I heard a stern voice say. Aw, crap. Edward or 'Dad'.

"Hi" I said monotone and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Renesmee why did you run when we called for you?" he asked. I glared. Child killer!

"I am not!" he said sternly.

"Well, almost!" I shot back. He was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Nessie, let us explain" Emmett said as his voice cracked. My eyes shed a few tears and I quickly wiped them away.

"No" I said and continued running. I bounded from tree to tree and saw Emmett leap for me but I did a backflip in mid-air and glided past him, them bounded from the tree to the ground, dodging him.

I looked behind me and saw Dad in the lead. I pushed myself further and climbed up to tree jumping from branch to branch. I hit a tree from my torso and landed on the ground. I was panting and my torso hurt. I heard rustling in the bushes and looked up.

"Hello?" I asked. A man with shaggy sandy blonde hair and bright red velvet eyes came out. he wore jeans, a button up blue shirt, and no shoes. I stared and became stiff.

"Little girl. What are you? I smell human, but vampire" he said and was suddenly right next to me. Circling me.

"Do you have a name, little one?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Carlie" I whispered. I wasn't using my real name.

"Carlie, beautiful." he said. _Daddy! I'm sorry! But there's this human drinker vampire thing right next to me! _I screamed in my head.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A hybrid" I said.

"A hybrid? Hmm, never heard of one. What is it?" he asked.

"My mother was human, and my father vampire" I whispered. If I was full vampire I wouldn't be so scared. But I'm not. I have blood running through my veins, and could easily be killed. I stared at the vampire who was so close to me neck

"You smell of cinnamon, and lilac" he said and inhaled me. I swallowed.

"I'm Ryan" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, you caught me at a bad time. I was just hunting." He said. Shit!

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just running from my father." I said hoarsely. _Daddy! _I screamed again.

"Oh your little vampire father?" he asked. I nodded.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Cullen" I said. He looked taken aback.

"Isn't he the one who beat the Volturi?" he asked. I nodded. _Daddy! Help me! _I screamed again.

"Well, I am impressed" he said. I was immobile.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your hunting" I said. I really wanted to leave and go home. I was longing for my mother.

"You're just so mouthwatering" he said. I was breathing heavily. His face came close to my neck and he opened his mouth. I had tears streaming down my face. _Daddy! Help me! _I screamed again. Ryan held my arm and I felt a piercing through my throat.

"Daddy!" I screamed this time through my voice. I felt pressure in my neck and my own blood on my skin. I screamed again from the burning and I heard growling.

"Let go of her" I heard Uncle Jazz hiss and Ryan was unconnected to from my neck. I as writhing in pain on the ground as I saw Daddy and Uncle Emmett suddenly by my side. I was shaking.

"Burning" I managed through the fire. It felt like flames licked at me from the inside, every fiber of my being hot.

"Jazz, go get Carlisle. Emmett take her home. I'll finish him" I saw Daddy throw Ryan against the tree and hiss in his face. I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face.

"C'mon baby girl" Uncle Emmett said and lifted me easily and started running.

This was all my fault.

**EPOV **

I stared as I saw this vampire bite my daughter's neck and she screamed in pain. I looked to Jazz and Emmett who were some pissed off uncles. I pushed myself further and arrived at the scene. Jasper knocked the vampire out of the way, and I went to my daughter. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking with pain. I had sobs wracking through me. She cold be poisoned! Too much venom in her system would make her crash and not make it. I brushed my daughter's bangs away from her forehead and kissed it. I held her delicate hand and stared at her. She had tears going down her face.

"It's going to be ok baby, I promise. We'll get you to grandpa" I said my throat thick.

"Jazz go get Carlisle. Emmett take her home. I'll finished him" I said and I threw the vampire against the tree. He got up and smirked.

"Little Daddy Cullen, coming to save the day" the vampire smirked. I glared. My eyes were in slits. I was one pissed off father. No one bites my daughter! I lunged for him but he threw me to the ground.

"You bit my daughter! Took her blood" I hissed at him.

"It's was one of the best I've ever had. Carlie's a beautiful child" he said taunting me. I took the chance the glide past him and tear off his arm. He screamed and stared at me. I threw him against the tree and held him there by his throat.

"Now you're going to pay. No one bites my daughter" I said sternly and bit his neck, spitting the flesh I ripped off and onto the dirt floor. He screamed out in pain as I ripped his lousy head off and threw it into the pile as well. After he was torn up I set him on fire with the lighter I always carry around.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down" I hissed to the flames. I took the water bottle I was going to give Nessie from all that running the did and put the flames out as soon as the nomadic vampire was truly burned and dead.

I raced home to find Bella sobbing into Rose's shoulder and her comforting my love. I went past them into the house.

"How is she?" I asked my throat suddenly thick again. Carlisle looked to me with sad eyes as I looked to my daughter.

"My neck burning" she grunted out.

"You'll have to suck the venom out before it get to be too much for her system" he said. Emmett brushed Nessie's hair out of her face and gave her a delicate kiss before leaving the room. Jasper held her hand and smiled before giving her a kiss too and leaving.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice quivered a little. Carlisle nodded.

"Daddy's going to make the pain go away" I whispered to her. She screamed as if she was trying to block it out and I brought it up. I sunk my teeth into her wrist and sucked the venom out. It took all my strength not the drain her right now. Her blood was smooth and warm, sweet. Carlisle told me it was enough and I had to give every thought I had to tell myself to stop. I stopped sucking the venom out and rose up. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I saw Renesmee visibly relax.

"Go outside and tell everyone she'll be fine. I'm going to set her down on the bed, she needs to rest" he said and gestured for me to go outside. I got up and left to go outside.

"She's going to be fine" said monotone and sat on the step. Bella at next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. We all just stood and sat there until Carlisle gave us the ok to come and see her. Bella and I were the first to see her, and I took my love's hand as we walked to Renesmee's room. I saw her propped up and she had a bandage on her neck, and wrist. I cringed. She would have one scar from when the vampire bit her and one from where her father saved her life.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed and Bella and I were on the bed immediately as she engulfed us in a big hug. She sobbed into my neck and Bella smiled at her as she gave her a hug and kissed her on the head repeatedly.

"I thought I lost you" Bella laughed as she let go of Renesmee and held her by the shoulders.

"I thought I was a goner" She remarked. The two most important woman in my life laughed as Renesmee looked to me.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" she asked. Bella kissed her head and smiled.

"Sure" she answered and gave me a quick peck on the lips leaving Nessie and me alone.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I ran off today. You called me, and I ignored you. I went ballistic over something stupid. I'm so sorry" she said and put her hands in her lap. She doesn't need to be sorry!

"Sweetie, you don't need to be sorry" I told her. She looked up.

"I don't?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It was all my doing. I told you, and something the truth hurts, but look at us now. You have a high-larious uncle, a funny uncle who is obsessed with the confederates in a bad non healthy way, a shopaholic aunt, conceited snobby loving aunt, a grandmother who loves you, a loving doctor grandfather, a loving mother who would do anything for you, and a father who would go to the end of the world for you, and saved your life. Honey, if I didn't want you, do you think I would love you so much as I already do?" I asked trying to convince her that we do love and want her.

"I believe you Daddy. I was just being some bratty teenager." She laughed. I shook my head and ruffled her bronze curls. It wasn't stupid, and she was not a bratty teenager, she was one of the best teenagers out there. She was amazingly non-whiny.

"No your not. It was my fault, I was only protecting your mother, and didn't think of the little being inside of her. Renesmee I was wrong when I wanted to….get rid of you" I said with a thick throat trying to find the right phrase so use.

"Why?" she asked. _Did you even care me? _She thoguth. Probably thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Because your mother and I just got married and I loved her very much. I still do. Renesmee, I was only thinking of your mother's safety and not yours. I'm so sorry about sweetie. Once I put you in my arms and said your name, you were much more realand I realized how selfish I was for not wanting you. You are one of the most best things in my life. Do you know how scared I was when you got bitten by…" I trailed off.

"ryan" she whispered. I nodded.

"Ryan, yes. Renesmee I was scared I lost you" I told her. She looked at me with teary eyes. I ruffled the ends of her curls and smiled at her. She flung herself at me and cried silently into my shoulder as I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" she cried.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok" I soothed until she cried herself out. I unwrapped her arms from my shoulders and laid her down gently so she could sleep. Tucking her in and brushing out her bangs she fell asleep. I stared at my little miracle and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I whispered to her and walked out of the room. I walked outside and Bella immediately came up to me, her hand on my chest and staring at me.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"We had a talk and she cried herself out. I think she'll be fine" I smiled at her. She kissed me softly and put her head against my shoulder.

"Good" she whispered.

I knew my baby girl would understand one day. For now, I would just explain the best I could.

**Sorry! I just had to do it! I hope you all like it, and R&R! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


End file.
